1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data storage, retrieval, and organization. More particularly, the present invention involves a system to accept electronic data from a business card (or other information card) having electronic data stored thereon. The system preferably uses a portable card reader, which when integrated with a computer system can be used to organize, store, manipulate, and retrieve the business card information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of traditional printed business cards is well understood. However, every time information changes, the business cards require revision. Accordingly, the holder of the card either purchases new business cards, scribbles new information onto old business cards, or fails to use the business cards at all. In addition, initial business and professional meetings commonly involve gathering business cards from acquaintances at the meetings. Indeed, at trade shows the exchange of information has become somewhat standardized by using plastic embossed cards; the plastic cards allow exhibitors and others to take an "imprint" of the plastic embossed card. Thereby, the exhibitors and others collect significant data without having to collect stacks of business cards. Oftentimes, when the information is collected, the information is entered into a conventional office computer manually so that the data can be kept in an organized database format. The user then accesses the database to obtain business information about a contact, make phone calls, generate mailings, and several other functions.